


Escaping the Children

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Two Dragons, One Soul [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While their two children play outside Heljarchen Hall, Velana and Miraak have a little time to themselves. smut ensues and Miraak reveals his true feelings towards Velana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Children

Velana's back slapped against the wall as her lover pressed her against the wall as he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. His burly hands buried in her pale blond locks as he pressed her harder against the wall of the greenhouse walls. They were escaping Roggar and Vilanna for a few minutes, Miraak had cut himself off from Mora and was with his dragonborn now. Raising the two small children was no easy task for the two dragonborn's since they were practically going blind with the whole parenting thing. Months of suppressed urges finally cracked when Velana had teased Miraak about being bad in bad, sure they had accepted one another but Velana was still learning how to trust him after the little unhappy accident.

 

Miraak's hands slid from her hair down to her bodice and untying the laces and pushing the offending cloth off of Velana he kissed her neck and ran his hands over and cupped her breasts feeling the heavy weight to them. “Mirr.... quickly....” he heard Velana murmur above him in warning. They needed to hurry before their children started to look for them. “needy one aren't you, _mal dovah_ ” he purred in her ear as he reached to his belt and unbuckled the infuriating latch. He pushed the cloth down and leaned over her once again. He couldn't slow this, the door to the greenhouse was unlocked.... the lock didn't take.

 

“ you don't have to tell me twice Vel.” he whispered before lifting both her legs and wrapping them around his hips. He reached down and angled himself before pushing into her with a low groan. Velana moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leans down and pressed his lips to her softer ones. “Vel.” he whispers softly as he starts to thrust into her warm heat. The younger and smaller nord moaned softly as she clung to her lover? Man? She didn't know what he was with her right now. But ohh did he spread her just right. “Mirr.... by the Aedra.... fuck me please.” Velana whispered softly in want and need. She needed to be fucked right now and he was filling that purpose. 

 

She gave quite the wanton moan as he started to rock his hips upwards. They didn't need words as they lost themselves in pleasure, she cries out as he went deeper inside of her and pushed her hips faster and harder against her own, he gently nuzzles her neck before leaning down and sucking on the skin as he lowered his hand to hold her hips, pushing her lithe body up and down his hard straining cock was amazing to him. He bit around the slowly bleeding hickey and gently drew blood, she heard her growl knowing full well that her wolf, her beast was warning him. He growls back and challenges the beast inside of his mate.

 

Velana's ample breasts bounced up and down with each powerful thrust, she pressed her head against the wall and let her blue eyes fall close as he moved within her with lust. This was just a simple releasing the steam, but deep down she knew that it was more than that. Honestly she was surprised that he had stayed with her. She expected him to leave her for her own,  _he was actually growing up_ she thought in the back of her mind as she felt him thrust faster into her. She gave a sudden gasp as he suddenly pulled out, making the woman mewl in want and shake her hips in need. “don't you dare Miraak.” she hissed, before looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

 

The man chuckles and gently set her down on one of the barren planters. He leans forward and kissed her again as he spread her legs wide on the cold stone and sun warmed soil. Velana buried her hands in his hair as she willingly kissed back, damn this man! He was driving her insane and she loved every moment! She gave a low languid moan as he entered her once again, her head fell back; her pale blond locks falling over her shoulders leaving her neck free to bite and mark for Miraak.

 

He did just that, she felt teeth on her throat the instant she bared her neck to him again. A Wolf and a Dragon, wasn't that just a pair she thought as she continued to moan and shiver as he thrusts hard into her wanting and willing body. “ _Dii....Hi Los Dii.”_ He whispered against her neck, she knew what he had said  _mine, you are mine_ and she did not mind the statement because she agreed wholly. “ _Geh! Hein! Hein!”_ She replied in Dovah, which spurred the man on and started to fuck her without a care. “YES! Ohhh Miraak!” she cried out again, she was gone, totally lost in their pleasure, she seemed to be very vocal when she was fucked like this. 

 

Miraak chuckled and pushed his hips faster feeling his climax rising; by the gods... she was just too much for him it seemed. She was his! He took claim to the untameable dragonborn of the Fourth era; he loved every moan and cry. She was his drug and he knew it, they were made for each other, the gods and Daedric princes be damned! They will not take his love away! Not for a second time! He vowed as he gripped her hips harder and lost himself. He felt the release and with two thrusts he emptied himself inside of her, letting out a low moan of pleasure and satisfaction. He heard her own soft moan as she relaxed and pulled her hands carefully out of his hair. 

 

He pressed their heads together and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she was returning his humility to him. He was returning to his old self before Mora got his greedy grasp on him; he soon broke their soft kiss and slowly pulled out the woman that held his blackened heart loving her soft little moan. “Miraak...” she breathes out as she blinked at him with dilated pupils. She carefully got up and wiped her dirtied hands on the stone before she was handed her dress by Miraak. She gladly took the soft cloth and slipped into it once again, carefully watching him from the corner of her eye. She had a playful look on her face as she stepped out into the main hall, thank the gods... no kids... she soon felt arms wrap themselves around her middle and Miraak's lips on the back of her neck. “ _Zu'u Lokaal Hei._ ” he whispered against her neck before walking up the stairs to the library. 

 

Velana stared at him dumbstruck before being interrupted by her two six year old children giggling and running into the house and hugging her. She hugged them and nuzzles them lovingly, these were the only children that she would ever have. They were her treasures; after they went to bed she met Miraak in their bed upstairs. She was pressed up against him nude as the day she was born, he was in the same state. She had her head resting on his shoulder as she traced his chest, “ _Drey Hei Seik Nii?”_ She asked him, she glanced up and watched him look down at her with a soft look. “ _Enook Siik. Zu'u Lokaal Hei. Zu'u Lokaal Hei”_ He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> mal dovah- Little Dragon
> 
> Geh! Hein! Hein! - Yes! Yours! Yours!
> 
> Dii....Hi Los Dii - Mine... You are Mine
> 
> Zu'u Lokaal Hei - I love you
> 
> Drey Hei Seik Nii? - Do you mean it?
> 
> Enook Siik. Zu'u Lokaal Hei. Zu'u Lokaal Hei - Every Word. I Love you. I Love You.


End file.
